1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gasoline additive and the method for producing the same, more particularly to a poly(oxyalkylene)triamide alkoxylates gasoline additive and the method for producing the same. The triamide alkoxylates are particularly tri-hydroxytelechelic oxybutoxylate oligomers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many kinds of compounds have been used as an additive for hydrocarbon fuels, e.g., fuels in the gasoline boiling range for preventing deposits in engines, controlling octane requirement increases and reducing octane requirement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,020, assigned to Chevron Research Company, discloses compounds for use as deposit control additives in internal combustion engines that comprise poly(oxyalkylene) carbamates. U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,251, assigned to Shell Oil Company, discloses the use of cyclic amide alkoxylate compounds as additives in fuel compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,630, assigned to Shell Oil company, discloses the use of multiple amide polyether alcohols as gasoline additive to reduce intake value deposits. However, these conventional additive compounds are oil-soluble and have high molecular weight, single hydrophilic group and single hydrophobic group per molecule.
U.S. co-pending patent application Ser. No. 09/211,311, assigned to Chinese Petroleum Corporation, discloses a poly(oxyalkylene)diamide alkoxylates gasoline additive with a Gemini structure, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The Gemini surfactants have two hydrophilic groups and two hydrophobic groups per molecule, rather than the single hydrophilic group and single hydrophobic group per molecule of the conventional fuel additive compounds. The Gemini surfactants, compared to conventional surfactants with the same equivalent number of carbon atoms per hydrophilic group, have unexpected properties of unusually low critical micelle concentration and C.sub.20 values in aqueous media. Therefore, the Gemini surfactants are more efficient in reducing surface tension and have better solubility in water aid in formulating products. Furthermore, the Gemini surfactants have a positive affect on reducing octane requirement of engines.
It is desired to provide a new composition of gasoline-soluble additive compounds that can achieve good performance as the conventional high molecular weight and oil-soluble additive compounds while used in less amounts as compared to the conventional additive compounds.